A Day's Work
by Hasegawa
Summary: Daily fluffy happenings between Germany and N. Italy. Fluff. Mild Shounen-ai. Germany x Italy.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story~ Please kindly review! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Power Axis (I want to). _

_Warning: Shounen-ai between Germany and Italy (aren't they cute?)

* * *

  
_

In a working room, where German Ludwig was sitting on a president-chair and Italy was standing beside him, acting formal, happily ranting while looking at his notebook.

"…So, German-saichou, you have appointment with England at 4.30, with France at 4.37 and America at 4.29!" Italia Feliciano happily closed his book. "Veee~! German, I have done my best! I am a good secretary, ain't I?"

German went pale and sighed. "Italy, are you saying that I have a meeting with America at 4.29, followed by England at 4.30, and France at 4.37?"

"Yes!"

"… I have two things for you, Italy. First, do you think I have some doppelganger on stock so that I can appear in three different places at the same time?"

"Veee~! But I haven't put you on the same time! They are all different time!"

"Look. Do you think I can fly from America to England in one minute? If I can, I am a super human made in Germany and I will already conquer the whole world!"

"Vee…." Italy looked down. "So…sorry, Doitzu."

German felt his heart throbbed a bit. He just couldn't see Italy's sad face; it always made him felt guilty as charged.

"Ok, it's fine. You can do better next time."

"Yay~!" Italy's smile lit up and hugged his 'boss'. Germany blushed a bit before pushing him off his arms.

"Tell me I am good, Germany. I want to be useful for you!"

Germany sighed, losing the battle against his small boy. But again, Germany must be stern and reprimand the mistakes Italy has made. "I must add one more thing. Look at the wall watch. What time is it now?"

"It's 4.40!" Italy happily answered, until he realized that the meeting time written on his schedule notes has passed. "…Ve…veee?" Italy vee~ slowly, slowly, looked up to the blonde boss. His eyes were twinkling with unshed tears, and his cheeks were blushing out of embarrassment. "…Sorry…Germany. I.. I will call them to apologize…"

_Unbelievably cute!!!!! _Germany shouted in his heart. He immediately closed his nose from further bleeding. After he could control back his blood flow, Germany smiled.

"It's fine. You can always do better next time."  
"…Am I… not suited? Veee~…." Italy smiled sadly. "I have tried my best and Germany, you have kindly give me a chance as your secretary. But now I failed it again. Ve…Veee~…"

Germany pulled the crying boy gently and placed him on top his lap. He sighed and kissed Italy's forehead softly. Italy went red like tomato, and pushed him away.

"Germany! You pervert!"

"Shut up and stay still. This is also a part of your job as a secretary!"

Italy went still straight away, waiting rigidly in Germany's lap.

"W…what should I do?"

Germany chuckled. "You need to sit here and act like my pillow while I looked through all these documents."

"…that's all?"

"yes, that's all." Germany smiled. _Because you are the cutest and most useful when you stay silent doing nothing. _But of course, he didn't tell his small secretary, whom now happily complied the order and tried his best to be as fluffy as possible—fulfilling his duty as a pillow. "And you can make me some pasta for dinner."

Italy's face lighted up. Now, that's the thing he was good at. Pasta is his speciality.

"Ok, Germany-saichou! I will make the most delicious pasta tonight!"

Germany knows how to make Italy smile. And cry, in that matter.

* * *

A/N: _whew~! finished! _

_Thank you for reading! review kudasai?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is number two~! A sweet daily happenings between them!!! Veee~!!! I love them so much! _

_I hope you too! _

_Please enjoy!

* * *

  
_

Germany stared hard at the wriggling Italy in apron. As his usual habit, Italy was only wearing a short sweat pants and an apron. From the front he looked like male's greatest fantasy, _the _'naked apron'. But since Germany was looking from behind, he could restrain himself from doing something bad to his petite secretary.

"Wait for a moment, Germany! The pasta is almost done, yahooo~!"

Germany chuckled. He was happy to see the cheerful Italy. He knew Italy had tried his best today in work, although as always, resulted in more problems than success. And he secretly happy since _his_ cute secretary is now inside _his_ kitchen cooking something for _him_. How many men can get this ultimate experience?

"Today is lasagne and bolognaise~! Vee~ I think today was my best shoot! Try it, Germany, try it!"

Italy happily put the hot plate of lasagne in front of the blonde guy. Alas, he was so careless that some of the tomato sauce spoiled onto Germany's white shirt.

"Ah!" Germany flinched from the sudden warmth. Italy shocked, and hurriedly reached out to wipe the stain. But Germany caught his hand on time.

"Don't use your hand. This is hot. Give me the paper towel. Don't dirty your hand."

Italy blushed, his face felt warm and the wrist that Germany was holding felt so hot. Germany was busy putting the plate safely onto the table and searching paper towel to notice the reaction. Italy felt his heart beats 10 times faster.

"Ve…vee…VEEEEE~!!!!" Italy suddenly shouted, making Germany jumped from his chair and almost spilled out the lasagne in front of him.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Germany asked worriedly. "Why are you all… flustered?"

"Vee… Germany… I am sick… I am very sick! My heart beats faster than usual! It felt like it going to burst! Germany, I have a heart attack! Germany!!!!"

"Calm down… Italy!" Germany held firm both of Italy's hands in his hands. "Calm down and breathe!"

"Vee~! It's hot! Germany, I am sick!!!" The panicked (hyperventilating) Italy tried to wiggle out from Germany's tight grip. "Germany!"

"Breathe!" Germany ordered. "Try to breathe normally!"

From an outsider point of view, it looked like Italy was trying to give birth and Germany was supporting him like a faithful husband.

Italy tried his best, but suddenly he was scooped into Germany's arms. The arms are strong, muscular and wide… nicely enveloped him. The sudden warmth rushed over him and it lead to calmness… His heart skipped a beat and stopped.

"Germany… I die."

Germany hugged the boy tighter. "Have you calmed down?" he smiled.

"Yes. But my heart stop beating and I can't breathe. I have exactly 5 seconds before I die."

Germany chuckled and kissed the brunette hair. Smelled like baby's hair. Nice. He didn't let go of his arms, but reducing the pressure a bit.

"Can you breathe now?"

"Yes."

"Has your heart started beating again?"

"…kinda."

"Good." Germany reluctantly let go of his arm. "Now we can eat."

Italy nodded, but he kept his eyes down. He just couldn't face Germany now. He knew his face was so red. It's embarrassing and strange. Germany might not like a tomato-coloured face friend.

Germany didn't notice the gesture, and took his fork to eat. "Uhm. Delicious as always."

Italy forgot his red face. "really??????? Veee~!!!!! Thank you!!!!"

Germany smirked. "No, it is really tasty. Now you eat too."

Italy nodded. "Yes!"

* * *

_ahahahaha... how is it? I am in love with them! _

_Review kudasai?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merry Christmas and Happy new year~!_

_enjoy! _

* * *

_Have I chosen the wrong person? _

The question slipped into Germany's mind when he saw the wet (flooded) floor, a dancing washing machine, endless sea of bubbles and a drenched Italy in the washing room. Italy was silent (unusual) while the washing machine was moving its body like it was in a Rumba competition.

A minute ago Germany was still silently did his paper works by the next room when suddenly Italy 'veee~! Germany, Germany, help~!'ed.

"What happened?" Germany asked, knowing he needed not to ask, but nevertheless, he asked.

"… I… just want to help you wash… your new uniform… vee~… but…" Italy whispered, clearly feeling scared and guilty. "… this happened, and I don't know what to do…"

Germany looked over the small boy. The washing machine's door (A/N: I don't know what that is called. I am Feliciano number 2) was opened. Italy had washed the whole thing without closing the damn thing.

"Why didn't you close the lid?" Germany asked sternly, pointing one of the mistakes.

"Vee… which lid?"

Germany sighed. "and these bubbles… how many detergent you put inside the thing?"

"vee… it said full, so I filled the whole thing with it. I used two boxes, I guess… vee…. Is it not enough?"

"…hh… and which power did you use?"

"I use… vee… the strongest? Because I want your uniform to be very clean. Vee~… am I wrong?"

Germany sighed, put off the switch and looked around. It was full of bubbles and water, wet, just like a bathtub in a size or a small pantry. He went nearer, and he saw Italy flinched.

He understood Italy felt really guilty. The little boy didn't even dare to see his face. He was a bit trembling and sobbing. Germany couldn't see the sobbing face of the small boy, but he knew if he saw it, he will melt in a second. So he pretended he didn't care about the sobs.

And he was relieved he did. Because when he found his new green uniform turned white, he wanted to murder himself.

*****

"Because you broke the machine, we need to wash the whole laundry by hand now." Germany sighed, while scrubbing some dirt from the bed cover by hand and a scrub. "I'll scrub these, you help me put them on the water and rinse."

"…vee~."

Italy obediently rinsed the white cover on his hand, immersing it into the water and pulled it up. He wasn't very talkative (unusual) and stared at his feet the whole time.

Germany felt bad. He didn't mean to make Italy that sad. He just wanted to give the small boy a lesson to be responsible (and for once in his life, use that cute head of his). He couldn't let Italy go doing some mistakes. Italy needs to be disciplined.

But the silence felt rather awkward and strange. Somehow, by the absent of the usual cheerful (stupid) funny statement of Italy, everything went dull. SRACK, SRACK, the sound of his (Germany's) hand scrubbing the dirt was the only thing that told him he was still alive.

"Italy…"

"…ve..?" Italy looked up, eyes bulging, swollen from crying too much. Germany's chest fell.

"Look, I know you are sad because you think I am still mad at you. But I am fine now. I know you understood what mistake you made, so I forgive you. Don't… cry anymore."

Italy nodded, but the smile hasn't returned. So Germany, out of his desperate attempt, took some soapy water and blew a bubble.

"Look! A bubble!" he blushed on his weird voice.

Italy followed his friend's sound and found a flying bubble in front of him. It was sparkly, soapy and pretty. He smiled, cheered up. Just the moment he wanted to touch it, it popped.

He looked like he was ready to cry again. Germany bite his lips and wanted to blew another one, but suddenly Italy laughed.

"Bubble! Vee ~ They are so pretty!" Italy vee~d gleefully, blew another set of bubbles.

Germany grinned. "yes, they are." _Like you._ But he didn't say that aloud.

The washing session continued to be a one-man-art-performance from Italy. Germany didn't know how (and God bless him if he knew) but in a minute Italy had made a set of dogs from sticky set of bubbles. And then necklaces. And then bicycle. And then monkeys. And then… (of course) pasta.

Italy was completely cured from his previous sadness.

*****

When they were all ready (Germany needed to make sure everything was cleaned and properly dried before they took the laundry for natural drying process), they took the baskets of laundry to the backyard.

"I know how to do this!" Italy smiled and grabbed the first laundry, "I can do it on my own, watch, vee~!!!"

"… fine." Germany was happy to see his (lover, no, not yet) little Italy had became so animated. Italy glowed while flung the white shirt on top of the rope line.

And of course, Italy being Italy, he missed the rope and the white shirt flew down gracefully onto the grass. It was dirtied once again.

"…veee…~!!!!!" Italy quickly took it off the grass, "Vee! Five seconds rule!!!!"

Germany laughed in his head. He took the shirt from Italy. "I'll show you and you'll learn. Watch."

Germany perfectly did what a good housewife does with her laundry. Italy vee~d and did it. Practice makes perfect. In the end, everything was hanging safely by the ropes (one time Italy forgot to use the clips and everything fell onto the grass when suddenly a gush of wind blew).

"vee…. I am glad it's finish!" Italy laughed. "It felt sooo good! Veeee~!!!!"

Italy danced through the hanging laundry. Germany was smiling as he watched his little (lover, of how good it was if only he could call Italy his lover) Italy jumping on the wind, playing with the hanged clothes like it were some kind of imaginary world.

"Good job, Italy. What do you want then? I will give you a reward."

"… one thing." Suddenly Italy blushed. "Just tell me one thing. Three words."

Germany blushed. Three? Is Feliciano thinking what he was thinking?

"Tell me…" Italy smiled, "'You did well. Tell me I did a good job. Tell me you think I am useful. Veee~?"

Germany sighed, blushed, half disappointed but half relieved.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be useful only for you!" Italy smiled. Without thinking, Italy had shown the blond taller man how important he was in Italy's mind.

Germany grinned (can he?). "… Fine. You did well, Italy. You are very important to me."

_Yes, he knows he had chosen the right person. _

* * *

review please?

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a pre-climax(?) or climax(?) chapter.

Enjoy!

disclaimer: as usual, if i can own this, i will put Russia X China and Germany N. Italy as main pairings.

* * *

"This is the dinner tonight, vee~! Spaghetti Bolognaise with cheese cakes as side dish! France Nii chan gave me just now, when he came! And we will drink this red Bordeaux wine tonight!" Italy smiled while putting all the plates and dishes on top of the table.

Germany put off his glasses and came nearer to the dining hall. He was seated on the sofa in the adjacent living room, reading the afternoon newspaper. The delicious scent of dinner lured him out from his news world and saw Italy was already putting out all the utensils.

Something was different. Italy… looked somehow nicer. Prettier. Sexier.

Germany stared at his busy lover—no, friend. The small brunette was wearing the usual flowery (Italy have five aprons; all courtesy to France and Spain) whitish green apron. And Germany realized.

Italy was actually wearing something else under the apron, rather than the usual tight pants which made him looked like he was naked. Italy was wearing a V neck semi-cashmere sweater and nicely fitted long pants.

"Wha… What's the matter?" Germany stumbled, while seated himself automatically by the dining chair.

"What, vee?" Italy asked while still smiling, and lit the candle on top of the table. Germany noticed the candle and looked around, realizing everything was arranged like a candlelight dinner.

"Why do you put candles, those flowers and these fancy bowls, Italy?" Germany cleared his throat, started to feeling awkward. He was just inside his casual outfits, a black sleeveless shirt with the army pants. He felt a bit out of place. "Anything to celebrate today? I never know..."

"Vee… actually… That's France nii-chan's suggestions. I asked him just now, and he said if I do this then Germany will be very happy."

"Happy? Candle light? Do you mean… you do all this to make me happy?"

"Yes." Italy answered steadily, while pouring water into some fancy glasses. He seemed unabashed.

"… Why?" Germany swallowed. "Why do you so desperate to make me happy?"

"Because… I want to be useful to you, vee! I want Germany to like me more, vee~!" Italy smiled sheepishly, but he was getting paler. Germany noticed it as a forced smile, and he grabbed Italy's slender arm.

"Tell me what's wrong, Italy. You don't need to force yourself to smile all the time like that. I found your reason 'to make me happy and like you more' rather strange. Why do you need so much effort to make sure I like you? We are close and I already like you, didn't I?"

"Because…" Italy smiled sheepishly. "People don't like to keep useless things, don't they?"

Germany was silenced. "Do you mean… you think you are useless to me?"

Italy stared at his feet, before answered seriously. "I understand I am not as smart as you; not as dependable as Japan and not as good as Romano-nii chan. I always left by people. Austria-san, Belarus-san and Roman Empire… they left me. And Spain nii chan also likes Romano nii chan better because Romano nii chan likes tomatoes too and they are good in picking the tomatoes from the garden. It's just because I am useless they left me. I don't want anybody to left me anymore, so I want to become more useful. Especially for you, Germany. Since… you never threw me away even though you find me annoying… Thank you, vee~."

Italy smiled so softly that Germany was forced to have a full faced blush. He swallowed, heart a bit throbbing, since it was (kinda) the first time Italy ever opened up to him, spoke in such a serious manner. Staring at a smiling Italy, trying to make everything perfect for him, just so he wouldn't shove the brunette aside, made Germany felt guilty a bit.

What had he seen in the boy? He needed reassurance; he needed something to make him feel fine and needed.

Germany smacked his forehead and took the miserable brunette into his arms. The slender nation pushed him weakly, but in the end settled inside Germany's hug awkwardly. Italy looked at his feet. His heart was starting to beat faster, just like the day before yesterday. The heat radiated from Germany's body diffused into his skin; making every part of his body seemed so much sensitive than usual. The blush on his cheeks didn't help either, made him feel more exposed.

"Germa…ny… vee…"

"You are an annoying, ridiculously stupid boy. Your innocent kept making me worried and angry. You always smiling, and now I think it would be strange if I couldn't see your smile every second of the day. You do things in your own pace; leaving me pissed to death. But … you are my first friend and I… I like you as you are."

"I am sorry I am that annoying, vee…." Italy cried. It seemed he just caught the first two sentences of Germany's short speech and ignored the rest. He didn't pay attention to the part where Germany was confessing to him. "I am sorry I make you angry, vee… if you don't want me here then I will go, vee…"

Germany awkwardly held the sobbing brunette closer, trying to calm him down. He kissed the hair, inhaled the baby scent from his lover (no, they are still friends)'s hair. He sighed; and kissed the special antennae hung from his lover (no, they are still friends)'s forehead.

"Ahhn!"

Germany blushed. The moan was so damn sexy. He kissed it again.

"Ahhn! Germany!"

_No_. As lovely as the sound came out from Italy's mouth sounded to Germany, he shouldn't do that now. He should assure the boy that he is loved.

"Italy… I like you. I don't care how much you make me angry, but I love your smile. So you just need to keep happy, so you will smile and then I will be happy because you are smiling. Agree?"

"vee… Germany, you like me when I am smiling?"

"Yes. But real smile, not forced smile. So you need to be happy in order to make me happy." Germany smiled. "I love you."

Blushed. Both of them were red after hearing Germany's sudden confession. Italy pushed away; looking embarrassed and lost, ran into the bathroom and locked it from inside. Germany himself was still shocked over his sudden bravery (or stupidity) to confess.

The dinner was left cold after that. The room was deserted as Italy refused to go out from the bathroom and Germany was too shy to call him out (and he himself pretended to fall asleep).

* * *

TBC ( of course)

and the next might be the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Italy opened his eyes to found a certain worried Germany staring at him. He pulled back a bit, Vee~ing as usual, but regained his composure immediately.

"Ger…Germany?"

"You slept on the bathroom floor, Feliciano. I opened it by force this morning. Now you have fever and you need to stay in bed for at least one whole day."

Italy's smile reduced to teary eyes.

He did it again. He failed. He made mistakes. He made people annoyed on him. He made people worry about him.

It was always like that. He depended too much on people, people started to get annoyed, and their initial kindness turned to bored expression, irritated expression, telling him to shut it off and left him alone by the end.

Since he was small, he was tossed around between the other European countries. He remembered being tossed in the air, kicked and bullied by lots and lots of his brothers. And the more unfair thing was, he had a twin brother. He had Lovino. They were supposed to be treated indifferently. Yet Spain-nii chan only saved his older twin brother.

He was left alone.

And then, Austria took him in. It was one of the wonderful memories in his childhood because he met Hungary and Holy Roman Empire. But then, again, people got tired of him and left. Holy Roman Empire left just like that, crying and never came back despite his promise. Hungary and Austria gave up on him once they knew that he was, in fact, a boy.

He believed he would be strong and awesome and wonderful when he turned to adulthood. He believed that once he reached adulthood, everything would be fine and ok, because he was an adult. But reality came harder to his face. Every responsibilities and works and wars and national problems slapped him hard on the cheek. So much for being a wonderful adult.

Now he was dependent so much on the blonde muscular German. And he knew, how annoying he was, how stupid his actions were, how problematic he was for the stronger, serious nation. N. Italy wished to be viewed as equal, to be someone whom Germany could say, "…_you helped me a lot. Thank you._" Or "_I trust you._"

It was just a wishful thinking. He was useless since the start. Germany knew it and still helped him through everything. N. Italy knew that it was all out of the kindness from the big hearted man. And he knew the kindness would stop flowing from the estuary, and soon enough Germany would get tired of him and he would need to leave.

"Feliciano? Why are you crying?" Germany asked worriedly, changing the compress. "Do you feel pain?"

"I am sorry…" N. Italy squeaked. "I make problems again…"

"It's not your fault." Germany sighed. "You can't control cold."

"Vee…." Italy vee'd slowly, until he gathered enough courage. "… I will go. I promise I will resign to my own place once I am healthy enough to walk. I am sorry, Ludwig."

"Feli… What are you talking about?" Germany sighed, putting down the apple he was meant to peel. "Why do you want to go?"

"Because I have made more troubles than help for you, Ludwig. I am sorry that I am useless. I will make sure I won't create a problem anymore for you, vee…"

"I don't get this." Germany spoke sternly. "I told you I like you. I don't care about your 'unusefulness' or 'problem makers'. I am her for you, and can't you just accept it like that?"

"But… But…"

"Listen." Germany smiled softly. Italy forgot to breathe. "Sometimes you don't need reason to love someone. And sometimes problems aren't problems when there is love. Do you understand?"

Italy shook his head. Germany chuckled.

"My bad. I know I should use some easier to understand phrase."

"Vee… sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. Instead, you can say thank you." Germany patted the boy's head. "Just accept this as it is. I think I like you and hey, I think we are compatible. You may say you are useless, but I can say I am a perfectionist. I annoy people in the similar way like you annoy them. We truly make a terrific couple and well, I can help you through your clumsiness and you can keep me down to earth where we belong. Now sleep, Feliciano. Don't think too much. You are not suited to use that small brain of yours anyway."

"Vee…." Italy smiled. "Am I being praised or ridiculed?"

"Well, just take it positively." Germany chuckled, peeling the apple in smooth movement. "Sleep, and when you wake up, I would give you more rabbit shaped apples. Japan thought me how to do that."

"…Vee~" Italy smiled wider, squirming into his blanket. "Germany…"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something…"

"..Yes?"

"… Kiss me?"

Germany blushed redder than the apple skin he peeled off. After 10 seconds, he answered.

"…No."

"Why? Vee~!" Italy was surprised. He was sure that Germany would want to kiss him.

"Because I don't want to get your cold. Get well soon, and the faster you get better, the sooner you would get your kiss."

* * *

END.

Woah. Took me like a year to finish this eh?

Thank you for thre reviews and support! XD


End file.
